Something special
by Jazzy the Moocher
Summary: 1x2x1 one-shot fluff... One of the pilots has a rush and now he wants to do something about it. Secret POV...


AN: I don't own Gundam Wing. Big shocker there…

I love his hair, his eyes, his smooth baritone voice. I love his smell, dark, musk and hot, like lava. I love his strong, but slim and lithe body. I love the way his clothes mould to him like second skin. I love his dead-pan humour and I love his danger. I love how he moves, gracefully and predatory. I love his intelligence. I love his quick wits. I love how he moans in the throes of dreams. I love how he sweats during training. I love how talented he is. I love his deep and dark secrets, the little quirks that makes him him. I love his seriousness as I love his silliness. And now I've loved him from afar for so long that I want to make him mine.

__

You're the one I've been looking for  
There's no one quite like you  
Since you first walked through my door  
My life's become brand new  
I never wanted a love before  
The way that I want you

So I asked Quatre to help me. I think he was quite shocked, he did not expect me to have these kind of feelings, but then again neither did I.

Why would I ask Quatre for help? Because he is in a very happy relationship with both Trowa and Wufei. Ha, bet you didn't think he was the polygamy type… And why not, he's practically an Arabian prince, he should have his harem of lovers. But I know for a fact that their little threesome-relationship is based on trust and pure love.

It started out with him developing feelings for Trowa first and then Wufei. He successfully seduced both one on one and then he also managed to seduce them on the same time, initiating what would become the beginnings of a beautiful relationship…

Somehow I always envied him his innocence, his purity with everything he does and says. He is so genuine and beautiful, everything I'm not. But mind you, he can be quite the slaughtering demon on the battlefield. But somehow he remains pure and unsoiled even after all the killings. He is almost as big a mystery as my love, but not quite.

My love is an enigma.

At first Quatre didn't trust my intentions, oh he do trust me, but he wasn't sure what exactly I wanted from my love. I've never been good with words, though I do talk, but even though I know a lot of words I just don't seem to know _the_ words. So when I tried to explain my feelings I ended up sputtering and stuttering worse than I've ever done before, IF I ever actually stuttered and sputtered before?

Somehow Quatre decided that was the answer he needed and he promised to help me. When I asked him how my insecure speech could prove anything to him, he said that it was because of that. I'm never insecure, so my feelings had to be overwhelmingly strong to knock me off my perch. That's why he believed me.

And that's why I love my love. Nobody other than him have that power.

But before we could do anything Quatre had a few conditions; #1: I had to promise to treat my love with the utmost care and respect if we were to succeed. #2: I would have to do some changes to my own personality if I wanted my love to stay with me for long. #3: I had to trust Quatre completely in all his actions if I wanted to perfect my seduction.

I agreed immediately. No loss is too great for my love.

__

Baby let me hold you tight tonight  
And never let you go  
Your sweet loving makes me feel so right  
I'll never let you go

Our first move was the one of tactic. We called it 'The Teasing-part'. I had to prance around in something a little skin revealing, subtle hints of the body underneath the clothes, but never in an abrasive manner that would just throw everything I got right in his face. There is a fine line between being teasing or being tearing…

I aim for teasing.

Of course we also had to understand his tastes better to make me appeal to him. What is sensual and exciting in his mind? What we found was slightly shocking, but not entirely impossible to imagine. It seems he has a thing for flowing white silk and black leather… Somehow both of us thought he'd go for something entirely dark and slightly smutty, the dirty and passionate appearances, but no.

So my attire the next few weeks were those of white silk shirts with a few buttons undone, skin-tight black leather pants and a few accessories such as a tiny silver hoop in one ear, a black leather string tied around my neck with a small black cross hanging from it, and of course the new tongue-piercing.

It hurt like hell to have it done, but the look on his face when he first saw it as I spoke, "incidentally" showing off the small silver stud, was worth all the pain it could dish out.

And besides, I actually kind of like it myself now…

Quatre said that I had to tone down on all my anger and angst if I wanted to pull of the new role as a seducer. It was very hard in the beginning because it meant to pull down some of my walls, but I found that when the first one was gone all the others seemed so easy to break. Quatre said to think of it as walking with a small rock in my shoe. At first it's slightly annoying, then it's very irritating, then it hurts, then it really aches and then it's going to feel like it's breaking my skin, but suddenly it slips out of my shoe and all the pain and hurting is gone, just like that.

So once I got rid of the little rock in my shoe, I started to see things, and I mean really see them. Nothing seemed as black and hazy as it had before, everything was just so clear and real for the first time in my life. And I began loving to observe. I could never get enough of just watching, experiencing all the treasures of life. A small leaf sailing through the air, a wave lazily licking at the sand of the shore, the sun beaming down through the crown of a tree, making all sorts of patterns on the ground of pure golden light.

And most of all, I loved watching my love as he breathed peacefully in soft slumber out in the hammock.

I felt like I saw him again for the first time, saw his serenity and purity, saw his inner innocence when he was not surrounded by weapons, blood or haunting screams. I saw the essence of him, that inner core that is just purely him. I was allowed glimpses of his soul.

And my love for him just grew bigger and bigger.

__

You can do what no one else can do  
It's like you don't have to try  
I wanna spend all my time with you  
When I'm with you I can fly  
I know I'm really hooked on you  
There's lots of reasons why

Quatre now thought it was time to move on. I had lured my love out of his hidings and almost forced him to set his gaze on me, discover me with different eyes. I had seen parts of him I thought I never would be able to, and I allowed him to see parts of me that no one had ever seen or even knew existed. He discovered them with me.

Everything was new and fragile with us.

The next step was to let him see my interest and again it was to be expressed with the utmost subtlety. We didn't want to scare him off, and forwardness could be mistaken for dirty suggestions and not the unsoiled propositions of love that it was. So discretion was the main rule.

It started out in the smallest gestures such as letting him have the last cookie, saving the leftovers for him to heat up when he returned from a mission or buying him a new hair-band when the old one broke. I even went as far as to leave whatever I was doing the second he walked in, just to try and chat him up and letting him see that he's first priority to anything.

Once he came down with a cold and had a slight fever, I decided to take action and move my subtle hints a little more into broad daylight. I stayed with him on a chair by his bed, reading stories for him, talking with him when he wanted to talk, dabbing his dank forehead with a warm moist cloth and bringing him water when his throat hurt or when he was thirsty. I sat by him, holding his hand as he slept, offering him comfort unbeknownst to his unconscious mind.

I just wanted to hold it I guess…

Quatre was afraid I might have pushed too hard, but fortunately my love just seemed thankful and even, dare I say it, responsive to all my little hints. I was so happy and excited. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way as I did about him. It was so exhilarating, I almost walked on clouds for days on end just because of that little secret smile he had given me when he thanked me for taking care of him. It was just a tiny twinkle in his amazing eyes, a little something in the corner of his lips, and graceful flick of his wrist, but it was there. That first kiss that was still his to give to his first love.

Baby let me hold you tight tonight  
And never let you go  
Your sweet loving makes me feel so right  
I'll never let you go

Now it was time for the third step; the actual courtship. I had to be unique in my attempt to win him over, I could not present my love on a platter of old clichés as it would do nothing to impress him. I had to intrigue him, lure him towards my intentions as the moth is lured to the flame. I had to capture him in one of those special situations that leaves promises of so much more, bathe him with my feelings as the moon softly bathe earth in its unholy beauty. Softly, discretely, carefully, gently.

My wooing was to be as frail as a child's mind, as innocent as the baby's first giggle, as pure as the touch of an angels' feather…

So I took him to a travelling fun fair that I had hired just for the two of us and got him on a carrousel. He sat on a black horse with his entire body turned towards me as I stood beside it, holding the flimsy rails of the children's toy. He smiled to me, that same secret smile that left a tiny twinkle in his eyes and hid a something in the corner of his lips, and then he took my hand.

"I've missed that since you held it when I was sick," he said.

I gave him a startled look, almost afraid I think. "I'm sorry," I said and bowed my head. What if Quatre had been right and I really had been too forward?

A gentle laugh shook my out of my stupor and I looked up to see the most amazing eyes I've ever known smiling at me.

"I liked it," he said.

I smiled back and that was all that was said until the carrousel stopped. Then we walked around the small fun fair, enjoying the beautiful paper lanterns that surrounded us, all the beautifully coloured lights, sounds and smells, but most of all we enjoyed the feeling of each others hands in ours. It was just such an innocent evening, but it was the most perfect feeling in my entire life.

"Heero?"

"Yes?"

"May I… I mean I want to… Can I…"

"Yes Duo, what is it?"

"Can I… give you a kiss?"

__

You're the one I've been looking for  
There's no one quite like you  
Since you first walked through my door  
My life's become brand new  
I never wanted a love before  
The way that I want you

And then he gave me his first kiss, the one that was his to give to his first love.

__

Baby let me hold you tight tonight  
And never let you go  
Your sweet loving makes me feel so right  
I'll never let you go

It was my first kiss too.

Owari

Review please!


End file.
